sovereign_duchy_of_burgundyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordres et Décorations du Duché Souverain de Bourgogne
The Duché Souverain de Bourgogne has several chivalric honors for services of a variety of fields. Whether these fields be state or religious, they are awarded to courtiers upon completion and efforts toward a certain set of tasks and services. Each order and decoration is awarded by the sovereign or Grand Maître/Grande Maîtresse of the order. The most senior order is the Insigne Ordre de la Toison d'Or (Order of the Golden Fleece), followed by several other orders formed by the various sovereigns, consorts, and nobility of Bourgogne. Insigne Ordre de la Toison d'Or L'Insigne Order de la Toison d'Or (Distinguished Order of the Golden Fleece) was founded in 1430 by Philippe le Bon, Duc de Bourgogne, upon his marriage to Isabelle de Portugal. The order is currently limited to fifty members, and those bestowed with the order hold the order until death. Such an order is only bestowed upon Roman Catholics for services and reasoning of the Grand Maître's choice. Très Saint Ordre d'Ignace Le Très Saint Ordre d'Ignace is a military order awarded by the sovereign (or male consort) for services to the men who serve in the Militaire de Bourgogne. Originally created by Alphonse I in the 15th century, the order still is in use today to honor the men who serve in the name of the duché and its military ambitions. Ordre de Saint Nicolas L'Ordre de Saint Nicolas, an order formed for Saint Nicolas de Myra, is a religious order formed by Charles II, Duc de Bourgogne, in 1501. The order is the male counterpart of the Ordre de Sainte Adélaïde. Awarded to pious noblemen and male courtiers, the order is a symbol of piety and devotion to the Roman Catholic church. The Sovereign, if male (or the male consort) is the Grand Maître of the sacred order and may revoke the order, should a recipient not maintain the expected lifestyle and ideals of a holder of the order. Ordre de Sainte Adélaïde L'Ordre de Sainte Monique was formed by Catherine I, Duchesse de Bourgogne, in 1443. The order was created to bestow upon the women of the famille ducal and is awarded to female noblewomen and courtiers for their outstanding piety, religious merit, and devotion to the Roman Catholic church. The order is dedicated in the name of SainteAdélaïde de Bourgogne, Reine d'Italie. The Sainte Adélaïde has not been bestowed upon a Protestant (unless royal and/or converted) and is an order held for life, with exceptions determined by the Grande Maîtresse. The Grand Maîtresse is usually the consort of the duché, or sovereign if said sovereign is female. Ordre de l'Aigle L'Ordre de l'Aigle is a chivalric order created by Jean II in 1461. The purpose of the order was to honor the dedicated, loyal, and deserving courtiers of his household upon his coronation. Every male sovereign or consort since Jean II has been the honorable Grand Maître of the order, bestowing the order upon the courtiers who serve in the Maison du Duc or Conseil du Duc. Ordre du Mouton '''L'Ordre du Mouton '''is a chivalric order created in 1461 by the consort of Jean II. The purpose of the order was to distinguish courtiers serving the household of the ''Duchesse de Bourgogne ''with loyalty, dedication, and respect. It is still in use for the same purpose today, and the Grande Maîtresse is the consort or the female sovereign.